


Contents Of The Useless Courier Bag I Took To This Job Interview Just To Avoid Being Empty-Handed

by sloganeer



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-22
Updated: 2003-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: McSweeney's lists.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Contents Of The Useless Courier Bag I Took To This Job Interview Just To Avoid Being Empty-Handed

**Author's Note:**

> For ljcomm=tww100. Challenge: McSweeney's lists.

Josh wouldn't. He wouldn't even change his shirt. He'd burst through the doors, out of breath, and demand a glass of water before the interview began.

I asked the receptionist if she thought it would be much of a wait. She hasn't stopped eyeing me yet.

It should go well. I have questions ready and a handshake a number of people have called 'good'. I can't tell.

Three men in dark suits and light ties walk past, all with briefcases, all black. They look like the people to get something done.

I want this job. I'd almost forgotten that part.


End file.
